


Out and Proud

by rosie_miller03



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is salty, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Catarina is a good person, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Malec, Multi, Pride, and a good friend, background Magnus and Camille, very background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_miller03/pseuds/rosie_miller03
Summary: Alec is on his way home from Pride, when he has a problem. Catarina helps him solve his problem. They become fast friends. But, little did they know, that they would change each other's lives.Hopefully much better than it sounds.





	Out and Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic on here. Hopefully it's good. Thanks for choosing to read it!

Catarina had been on the subway for way too long when she saw him. He was tall and had a gay Pride flag painted on his left cheek. She watched him pull on a black sweater over his pride shirt. 

He looked afraid and close to tears. Catarina walked over to him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. The boy (because that's what he was. A boy) flinched. 

"Hey, I'm Catarina."

"Alec." The response was short. 

"Do you need some help?" Catarina gestured to the paint smudged on his cheek. 

He looked relieved. "Yes. I really do. I can't get this off, and my dad is really conservative. He thinks I'm at a study group right now. If he knew I had been at Pride, he'd disown me or beat me or both. So. Yes. Please."

Catarina felt her heart break with every word this boy said. She wanted to wrap him in a hug and never let him go. 

"Don't worry, dear." Catarina reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of wet wipes. 

"I could kiss you right now. Except for the whole, 'I'm gay' thing. Which is the whole problem. Not! That I don't like being gay, it's just," Alec sighed. "No one understands. They're nice about it, but they don't get it."

Alec had a resigned look on his face. "Sorry. Didn't mean to dump all of that on you." 

Catarina looked at the poor boy with understanding. She knew he didn't want her pity or sympathy. "It's fine, dear. Here. Give me your number and I'll give you mine. That way you can text or call me if anything goes wrong, okay?"

Alec nodded and took both the phone and the pack of wet wipes. He handed Catarina his phone. 

After Alec got his face cleared off, they exchanged numbers and talked about anything and everything. 

All too soon, the subway arrived at Alec's stop. 

"Thank you, Catarina-?"

"Loss. Catarina Loss. Anytime Alec-?"

"Lightwood. Alexander Lightwood."

"Well, Alexander Lightwood, if you ever need me, you have my number. Use it."

Alec nodded and got off the subway, waving at Catarina, who was really glad she decided to take the subway home instead of catching a ride with Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please!


End file.
